The patent application published under number FR 2 991 833 A1 discloses a battery charger of the type comprising:                two output terminals between which a battery is designed to be connected for receiving a load current,        two input terminals designed to be connected to an electrical network to be supplied with a sinusoidal mains voltage,        two inductors having first ends connected respectively to the first input terminal and to the second input terminal,        two switching arms for selectively connecting second ends of the inductors respectively to the first output terminal and to the second output terminal,        a control device for controlling the switching arm so as to draw from the electrical network a network current in phase with the mains voltage.        
Such a battery charger includes therefore a Power Factor Corrector (PFC). The role of a power factor corrector is to absorb a current in phase with the mains voltage to minimize reactive power and maximize active power. However, the power supplied to the battery is not purely continuous but includes a sinusoidal component. Yet, in order to ensure proper charging of the battery and prevent premature wear of the latter, this sinusoidal component should preferably be eliminated. For this purpose, the battery charger of the previous publication comprises a smoothing capacitor for smoothing the load current supplied to the battery, and therefore the power supplied to the battery. This smoothing capacitor is connected between the second output terminal, corresponding to the negative battery terminal, and a third inductor, connected to the output terminals by a third switching arm. This third switching arm is designed to allow, by its switching, the charging and discharging of the smoothing capacitor which, when receiving the current, reduces the current supplied to the battery and, when restoring the current, increases the current supplied to the battery.
The invention aims to provide a battery charger capable of reducing losses.